Maka and Soul A New Kind of Friendship?
by Caitlynbug1
Summary: When Maka is immobile in the hospital, she is able to think a lot about her life. After helping her, will Maka fall in love with her best friend and partner? Will Soul Love her back if she does? Maka x Soul
1. Chapter 1

Maka woke up to a bright light. Opening her eyes just slightly she found the source. _Soul must have forgotten to close the blinds last night_. She thought.

"So, you're awake hu Maka?"

"Hm? Oh morning Soul. Its not like you to get up early." She replied, smiling at his ruffled white hair and sleepy red eyes.

"Eh, I never left." he replied glancing away. After their fight with the out of control golem, and it going terribly wrong, Soul had been more clingy to her when she was immobilized by Arachne's magic. Soul stood and walked to a corner of her room where she couldn't see him. Straining to see what he was doing Maka let out a small frustrated groan. Hearing a laugh she got even more frustrated. Soul walked back into her field of vision and he held out a spoonful of oatmeal. "Say ahh." He told her pushing the spoon towards her mouth. Blushing she opened her mouth and chewed on the little bits of apple.

"So uh, Soul?" Maka asked when she was finished, and incredibly full because he had made her eat it all. "Has Dr. Stein told you exactly how long it would be before I could move again?"

"Mm. Yeah." He said not telling her what she needed and so desperately wanted to know. "He said it might take even a full month." Looking into her emerald green eyes she knew Soul could tell that she was scared it might never wear off. "Hey, its magic. Its not forever. Just ask Blair. Anyway, Its been only a single night. Im sure it will wear off I promise. And cool guys keep their promises, especially if it's to their meister." Nodding and feeling reasured, Maka closed her eyes, focusing on the souls around her. Reopening her eyes, she glanced around. She saw Liz and Patty sitting next to Kid, their souls looking bored. Next she saw Black Star's soul bouncing up and down while Tsubaki was trying to contain him. "Hey, Maka?" Soul asked and she shifted her gaze over to him.

"Yeah Soul?"

"Uh, i was just wondering if you wanted to get out of your normal clothes and into something more comfy." he said scratching his cheek and blushing. She looked at her arms which were still covered in her black jacket. Looking back up at Soul, who was still scratching his cheek, Maka laughed.

"Soul how am i going to get undressed then dressed? _I cant move._" This comment made Soul turn a darker shade of red. He looked away and she realized what he meant. "Oh god Soul you don't mean,"

"If you don't wanna you don't have to," he told her, "but I can help without looking." Soul's gaze turned back to her and she could see that he meant every word.

"Um, ok. But you will try to do it fast? I don't want anyone walking in on me while I'm still changing." Maka said as Soul got up to help her.

"Of course Maka." Soul laughed a little and closed his eyes. Unbuttoning her jacket he slid it off her arms and set it on the chair he was sitting at. Next, Soul moved on to her shirt and pulled it straight off her head. Tossing it near the chair, it missed and fluttered to the floor. "Shit." Soul muttered under his breath "Uh, Maka? Front or back?"

Being confused for a minute she just sat there, until she realized Soul was talking about her bra. "Um, b-back." she stuttered and he turned her around to unclasp it. Finally getting it, he turned and shoved it in the drawer next to the bed.

"Heh" he smiled sheepishly and moved to take off her skirt. Slipping it off, he waddled on his knees back across the room to his chair. Because his eyes were closed, Soul hit the chair. He then grabbed a blanket that was lying at the end of the bed and tossed it over Maka's head.

"Gah! Soul! What was that for?" She exclaimed.

"Geez Maka. I forgot your pajamas. I have to open my eyes to go get them. If I turn around, I could see you naked. Now do you get it?" Soul said talking real slow like she was a little toddler and had the brain capacity of zero. She heard Soul scuffling around and drawers being opened. After a while the blanket over her head was taken off and she had to close her eyes from the bright light that was flooding into the room. Blinking, Maka saw Soul with her pajamas in his arms. Eyes closed, he put each of her arms through the holes in the shirt. He buttoned it up and then put her pants on. She could tell how embarrassed Soul was when he pulled the waistband up to her stomach, hand brushing her thigh. Opening his eyes, Soul looked satisfied, and relived, that he had fully dressed her in her pjs. "Wait..." Soul said letting his head flop to one side. He leaned over and put his hands on her head.

Not knowing what the hell he was doing, Maka pouted and blew out a deep breath. She felt tugging on her hair and Soul stepped back after her hair fell into her face. Brushing her hair out of her face Soul smiled warmly at her. _Soul's hand is so comforting and warm_. She thought, then realized what she had just heard herself think. Straightening up, Soul started to walk over to the door. "See ya later Maka. I have to get to first class." She watched him go, feeling an emptiness appear in her heart. Is she really starting to have a crush on Soul?


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Maka still had done nothing. Sure her friends had visited her but other than that she had nothing to do while they were all in class. If only she could move her hands to read a book, but if she had been able to, she surely would have read all of the books she owned. _I bet the others are just finishing up class._ she thought to her self, sighing. _I would give anything to be out of this bed._

Still staring at the fan, Maka heard the creaking of a door opening. "YAHOOO!" Startled, Maka's eyes flew to the person who had yelled.

"Black Star what the hell are you doing screaming and running into the room like a complete maniac?!" she yelled at him

"Black Star please don't be so loud" Tsubaki said. She then sat the over excited assassin down in a chair and told him several reasons why he shouldn't yell in a place like this. Black Star as usual wasn't listening.

"Hey Maka. I hope Black Star didn't wake you up." Soul entered the room laughing at his their friend. Behind him Kid was clutching Soul's shoulder and holding his shirt to his face. "Damnit Kid, I already told you she's not sick!" Soul said pushing Kid's hand off of his shoulder.

"Then where are her wounds? Hu? Why would she be in the hospital without wounds and not being terribly sick?" He said pulling a travel-sized air freshener out of his pocket and spraying the air around Maka.

Choking and gaging she said "Kid... Why?" She closed her watering eyes. A few seconds later she heard Liz scolding Patty for laughing at her.

"Kyahahaha! Look at Maka! She's cryin just from a little freshener!"

"Patty! Don't make fun of Maka. Your big sis's eyes would have been watering too! If you made fun of Maka, you would be makin fun of me!" Reopening her eyes, Maka saw Liz on her knees hugging her little sister as Patty still laughed. Reaching down to pat Liz's head, Patty laughed even harder.

"Kyahahaha! Its ok Big Sis!"

Once they all left, Soul fed her dinner and sat down sighing. "Whats wrong Soul?" She asked.

"Well, We have a test tomorrow and I am terrible in that subject. I was just trying to remember what all Dr. Stein taught us."

"Hey! I can help you study! I can quiz you and keep you on topic." Maka smiled as his head shot up from his hands. He hit himself on the head and called himself 'stupid' which made her laugh.

They studied for about an hour when Soul got really bored. He got up and told her that he better check up on Blair and feed her dinner. "Other wise she can and will burn the whole house down just trying to use the microwave. If you need anything tell me before i leave and i will get it for you." He walked over and patter her head like he was petting a little chihuahua. "Ha! You smell like that freshener Kid sprayed on you!"

"Gah! I so wish i could Maka Chop you right now. And no i dont need anything. Well, if you can find one, if it really exists, I could really use a book stand that flips the pages for you."

"Alright I will keep my eyes open for one." Soul laughed and scratched the back of his head. _I just love the way his white hair ruffles up when he scratches his head. Wait... did i really just think that?! _"Oh and Maka, If you need help with anything, I will be happy to do it." He then walked out and shut the door leaving her to think about what he said. She did need something. Him. _No no NO! Soul is my partner! I can't be in love with him!_


	3. Chapter 3

Soul was with her after everyone left. It had been two weeks now, and Maka was getting really restless. She knew Soul could tell that she wanted to move again. Wow, when she could move again, she will never whine about playing basketball again!

"Maka, You really need a bath." Soul said clutching his nose in a playful manner just to bug her.

"Fine. I'll ask Tsubaki or Liz to help me." Maka rolled her eyes at him then looked at her not moving body.

"Well, I could uh, help uh heh." Soul rubbed his head and his crimson eyes fluttered over to her. She felt a jolt of electricity course through her and shivered. Well, she shivered as much as she could with being temporarily crippled.

"Uh... I don't know Soul... Do you want to? I don't want to embarrass you. If you don't want to i can ask Tsubaki." Her eyes widened when Soul nodded. Taking in a deep breath she said, "Alright, but Soul you really don't have too."

"No. It's fine. I want to help you." He walked over and put his hands at the edge of the bed. She nodded and he picked her up, sliding his arms under her and shifting her weight so her could carry her easily. He took her over to the small bathroom at the back of the room. Setting her down on the edge of the wash tub, he asked, "Would it be Ok for me to uh, take off your clothes?"

Maka felt heat rushing to her cheeks as that question ran through her mind. "Uh um uh... uh ok?"

"Am I allowed to look, or is it like last time when I helped you into your pajamas?" Soul blushed obviously thinking about how she would look naked. His mouth twitched at the corner.

"Stop fantasying about my body!" She quietly yelled at him so anyone walking past in the hallway wouldn't hear her. Soul stepped back and let his hand fall to his side from where it was set on her back. "Guh, Soul?!" She could feel herself falling backwards and Soul quickly rushed to keep her upright.

"Woops, sorry. That wasn't cool of me."

"Ok, so your last question? Sure you can look, I don't think it would be easy if you weren't." He moved to he could keep one hand on her back while using the other to unbutton her shirt. Once he undid the last one, her green stripped pajama top slid off easily. Soul moved her over so she was propped up against the wall and slid off her pants. Maka was left in just her bra and underwear as he turned on the water. The whole time, Soul was trying not to look at her and when he did his cheeks just got redder.

When he was satisfied about the heat of the water he turned back to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and slipped off the straps of her bra. His hand lingered at the clasp and she took a deep breath, again nodding to let him know it was ok.

After taking it off, Soul stared at her small breasts with wide eyes. _What if he changes his mind? My breasts are small after all. He might not like me now. Aw damn, i'm thinking _that_ way again. HE'S MY PARTNER FOR BLEEPS SAKE! _

"Maka... You are... beautiful." Soul breathed. Her eyes shot up, and all words of doubt vanished. His crimson eyes looked into her emerald green ones and her breath caught in her throat. He took her chin in his hand and leaned down. Soul closed his eyes and his lips brushed hers. He just stood there, waiting, until he crashed onto her lips in a deep kiss. Maka kissed back with as much ferocity as Soul was. "I was waiting for this moment for a long time Maka." He told her in between breaths. His tongue brushed up against her lips, begging for entrance. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth slightly and Soul hugged her tightly. His tongue explored hungrily around her mouth.

Maka traced her tongue over his pointy teeth. Soul's hand slid up and down her back, tracing over her spine. He moved so he was grasping her breast. She sucked in a breath as he fondled with her nipple. He left her lips and started to kiss her neck. She moaned when he took her skin in his teeth. She started to worry when he started to explore further. He traced the lines of her hip and thats when she knew if she didn't stop him he would go further.

"Ah, Soul... Please... Stop." Soul hesitated then stood. He ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just waiting for that moment for forever! I love you Maka."

_He... Does love me..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Well, I finally started Soul and Maka loving each other! I didn't mean for this to happen... My fingers take over :P I just meant for Soul to give her a little peck... Oh well! Hope you like it and comment what you don't like/ what you think i might have done wrong. :)**


End file.
